Kiss Of Fire
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post "You always make me smile", en continuité direct. Dix ans, ils avaient dix ans à récupérer ensemble. Depuis son retour, il s'était principalement concentré sur elles deux, faisant de son mieux pour rattraper le temps perdu. Mais à cet instant précis, dans cette chambre, avec celle qui avait été sa fiancée bien des années plus tôt, il ne pouvait plus tenir...


_Je sais, j'avais promis de poster un peu plus tôt. Mais comme vous le savez - peut-être-, je suis toujours en vacances dans les Alpes. Et disons que mes journées sont plutôt remplies, je suis tout le temps dehors, et j'ai donc moins de temps à consacrer à mon petit Macbook chéri. Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié, ne vous en faîtes pas ! D'autant plus que, même si du coup, ces derniers temps, j'écris beaucoup moins (okay, quasi pas, mais c'est pas ma faute, vraiment), je fais le plein d'idées. Et puis, d'ici la semaine prochaine (ne me demandez pas quand), je rentre chez moi. Ce qui signifie que je reprendrai mon rythme habituel d'écriture, sans soucis. Rassurés ?  
Bref, __venons-en à cet OS. Il s'agit en fait d'un OS en chanson comme vous pourrez le remarquer (si vous ne vous en étiez pas déjà douté), qui s'inscrit dans une certaine continuité avec "__**U Turn (Lily)"**, "**The way I loved you**", et "**You always make me **_**smille**". Et même, pour être plus précise encore, il s'agit de la suite DIRECTE (y a pas plus directe d'ailleurs) de "You always make me _smille". Alors pour le comprendre, vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autres que d'avoir lu (c'est vivement recommandé) les trois précédents. J'espère vraiment que vous l'aimerez, n'hésitez donc pas à me faire part de vos avis/remarques à ce propos._

_Comme toujours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous retrouve bientôt. _

_See ya people :D_

_Ps : Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, la chanson est "Kiss Of Fire", la version bien sûr interprétée par Gaby Moreno et Hugh Laurie, ce duo fantastique qui m'envoie toujours à des millions de lieux de là. _

* * *

_**Kiss Of Fire**_

Dix ans, ils avaient dix ans à récupérer ensemble. D'autant plus que, depuis qu'il était revenu dans leurs vies, il s'était principalement concentré sur elles deux, faisant de son mieux pour rattraper le temps perdu. Mais à cet instant précis, dans cette chambre, avec celle qui avait été sa fiancée bien des années plus tôt, il ne pouvait plus tenir. Six jours qu'il se contentait de l'embrasser simplement, de ne pas presser les choses entre eux.

Là, il n'était plus question d'en rester là. Elle en avait tout autant envie que lui, il le savait. Leur danse les avait excité, réveillant en eux des sensations, des impressions qu'ils avaient trop longtemps oubliés. Plaquant la brunette contre la porte, il scella leurs lèvres, ses mains glissant sur le corps de sa partenaire. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, le pressant autant que possible contre elle. Il fit tourner le loquet de la porte, et pendit sa canne à la poignée avant de soulever sa compagne, la faisant totalement quitter le sol. Elle s'accrocha à lui, sa tête nichée au creux de sa nuque.

Il la porta jusque sur le matelas, où il l'allongea au milieu des coussins. Elle le tira vers lui, ses jambes s'entremêlant autour de la taille de l'homme. Leurs bouches s'allièrent à nouveau, leurs mains caressaient leurs corps ardents. C'était comme s'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau, comme au premier jour. Comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus à la faculté du Michigan. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient commencés à se fréquenter une nouvelle fois, seize ans plus tôt. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient eu leur premier enfant, quinze ans plus tôt. C'était comme si, même après toutes ces années, rien n'avait changé.

Alors qu'ils se dévoraient mutuellement de baisers, une mélodie s'échappa du salon, leur arrachant à chacun un immense sourire. Leur fille avait allumé la chaîne hifi, et poussé le volume au maximum. Décidément, c'était bien une Cuddy-House celle-là ! Ils poursuivirent leur étreinte, remarquant toutefois le choix pour lequel avait opté Lily. Un excellent choix.

_**« Con este tango que es burlón y compadrito,**_

_**Se ató dos alas la ambición de mi suburbio;**_

_**Con este tango nació el tango, y como un grito,**_

_**Salió del sórdido barrial buscando el cielo.**_

_**Conjuro extraño de un amor hecho cadencia,**_

_**Que abrió caminos sin más ley que su esperanza,**_

_**Mezcla de rabia, de dolor, de fe, de ausencia,**_

_**Llorando en la inocencia de un ritmo juguetón. »**_

Leurs baisers étaient tels un tango endiablé. Moqueur et amical. Chaque embrassade semblait leur donner des ailes, des ailes aussi ambitieuses qu'eux. Leurs langues dansaient sur un rythme parfait, et chaque fois qu'ils venaient à se séparer pour retrouver un peu d'air, il ne leur fallait guère longtemps pour entamer une nouvelle danse, tout droit sortie du fin fond des abîmes de leurs corps et cherchant à atteindre le ciel. Ils avaient une manière toute particulière de s'exprimer leur amour sur une cadence qu'eux seuls étaient maîtres, et toute l'espérance qu'ils avaient accumulée au fil des ans avait portée ses fruits. La rage d'avoir été séparés dix années durant, la douleur du vide qu'ils avaient vécus sans l'autre, la foi en eux, l'absence intense qu'ils avaient ressenti, leur baiser exprimait toutes ses émotions à la fois, d'une façon aussi belle que triste et sur un rythme joueur.

_**« Por tu milagro de notas agoreras,**_

_**Nacieron, sin pensarlo, las paicas y las grelas,**_

_**Luna los charcos, canyengue en las caderas,**_

_**Y un ansia fiera en la manera de querer... »**_

Les notes qu'ils créaient ensemble résonnaient dans leurs encéphales, et permettaient à d'autres encore de naître, sans qu'ils ne s'attardent à une quelconque réflexion à ce sujet. Il marquait un tempo sur les hanches de sa partenaire, elle se perdait dans l'océan de ses yeux. Si une chose était bien sûre, c'était que le désir ardent brûlait dans leurs yeux, signe évident qui trahissait combien ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre.

_**« I touch your lips and all at once the sparks go flying,**_

_**Those devil lips that know so well the art of lying,**_

_**And though I see the danger, still the flame grows higher,**_

_**I know I must surrender to your kiss of fire. »**_

C'était tout simplement magique. Leurs lèvres n'avaient qu'à se frôler, et déjà des étincelles semblaient voler autour d'eux. Telles des bouts de chaire diaboliques, ils savaient parfaitement mentir, mais la situation parlait d'elle-même dans leur cas. Qu'importe le danger à céder au plaisir avec elle, la flamme grandissait toujours plus en haut en eux. Jamais ils ne parvenaient à résister bien longtemps à l'envie de partager un 'baiser de feu'.

_**« Just like a torch, you set the soul within me burning,**_

_**I must go on, I'm on this road of no returning,**_

_**And though it burns me and it turns me into ashes,**_

_**My whole world crashes without your kiss of fire. »**_

A chaque fois, leurs corps s'enflammaient l'un pour l'autre, tels des torches. Impossible de s'arrêter, ils continuaient toujours sur ce même chemin qu'ils s'étaient tracés au fil des années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Peu leur importait qu'ils se consument de désir l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils se réduisent à un tas de cendres, sans ces baisers, leur monde entier s'effondrait. Ils en avaient besoin plus qu'autre chose, tel un addict aurait besoin de sa drogue.

_**« **__**I can't resist you, what good is there in trying?**_

_**What good is there denying you're all that I desire?**_

_**Since first I kissed you my heart was yours completely**_

_**If I'm a slave, then it's a slave I want to be,**_

_**Don't pity me, don't pity me. **_

_**(Por tu milagro de notas agoreras,**_

_**Nacieron, sin pensarlo, las paicas y las grelas,**_

_**Luna los charcos, canyengue en las caderas,**_

_**Y un ansia fiera en la manera de querer ...**_

_**Don't pity me, don't pity me.)»**_

Inutile de résister, ce n'était pas même la peine d'essayer. Ni de nier ce qu'ils savaient parfaitement être l'objet de leurs désirs. Il n'aimait pas le dire clairement, mais depuis le premier baiser qu'il avait échangé avec elle à la faculté, il lui avait donné son corps, totalement. Et si son changement de faculté ne l'avait pas contraint à s'éloigner d'elle, jamais il n'aurait autant attendu pour faire à nouveau d'elle sa compagne. Il le savait, elle aussi lui avait toujours confié son corps, depuis le début. Il n'avait peut-être premièrement pas su comment faire pour lui éviter de la blesser, mais il avait toujours fait de son mieux. Quitte à être esclave de son amour pour quelqu'un, autant être l'esclave de l'amour qu'il portait à Cuddy. Elle n'avait pas pitié de lui, jamais. Quand bien même sa jambe l'empêchait de faire certaines activités avec elle, jamais il n'avait vu de pitié dans ses yeux. Non, elle le voyait tel qu'il était réellement, et pas l'handicapé que son corps avait fait de lui.

_**« Give me your lips, the lips you only let me borrow,**_

_**Love me tonight and let the devil take tomorrow,**_

_**I know that I must have your kiss although it dooms me,**_

_**Though it consumes me, your kiss of fire ! »**_

Leurs lèvres ne cessaient de se rencontrer, leurs baisers s'enchaînaient. Ils ne pensaient pas même au lendemain, toute leur attention était focalisée sur le présent, sur ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance en dehors de ce qu'ils faisaient, comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus penser correctement. Ils en avaient trop besoin pour s'arrêter de sitôt, ils étaient bien décidés à aller jusqu'au bout, quitte à prendre des risques pour la suite de leur relation. Le désir les consumait comme jamais, leurs 'baisers de feu' redoublaient d'intensité.

Il se positionna au dessus d'elle, la recouvrant totalement avec son corps sans pour autant l'écraser sous son poids. Elle sourit, partant à la conquête de sa nuque tandis que ses mains s'immisçaient sous le T-shirt qu'il portait. Il la souleva un peu, afin de faire passer son haut par dessus sa tête, avant de lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge, dévoilant cette poitrine parfaite sur laquelle il avait fantasmé toutes ces années durant. Elle attribua le même sort à son vêtement, puis commença le déboutonnage de son jean, ce qui ne s'avéra pas être une affaire facile tant le désir les secouait. Finalement, l'un comme l'autre, ils parvinrent à se défaire mutuellement du reste de leurs habits, manquant presque d'arracher leurs sous-vêtements au passage.

Nus, peau contre peau, ils se redécouvraient peu à peu. Leurs mains glissaient tel une perle de rosée sur la feuille d'un rosier, prenant le temps de s'attarder sur chaque parcelle à leur portée. Elle pouvait sans problème sentir le membre palpitant de son amant battant contre sa hanche, mais cela ne la dérangeait bien au contraire. Car cela lui prouvait que, même après ces dix ans de 'séparation', il la désirait toujours comme au premier jour.

Alors qu'il retraçait les courbes de sa compagne avec son index, il s'attarda sur son ventre plat, jouant avec son nombril et lui arrachant ainsi un sourire d'autant plus large au passage. Son doigt poursuivit ensuite son chemin, redessinant les traits de son bas-ventre, jusqu'à parvenir au mont de Vénus de sa douce. Là, il laissa sa main entière parcourir la fine toison, tandis que ses lèvres se délectait de la douceur de sa nuque. Il glissa encore un peu plus bas, et son pouce atterrit instinctivement sur le clitoris de celle-ci. L'administratrice se tendit un peu sous son contact, ses membres tout entiers semblant enfin retrouver ce qu'était que les préliminaires avec House. Il sourit à cette vision, et pressa un peu plus son doigt contre le bourgeon. Elle étouffa autant qu'elle put un gémissement, mordillant l'oreille du Diagnosticien.

Les mains de la jeune femme ne restèrent guère longtemps immobiles, et optèrent pour un chemin le long du dos de l'homme. Lorsqu'elles parvinrent à ses fesses rebondis, elle ne put s'empêcher d'y planter un peu les ongles, ayant senti Greg promener ses doigts le long de sa fente et titiller ses grandes lèvres sans pour autant la pénétrer. Il ricana dans son cou, traçant une ligne imaginaire de baisers acidulés le long de sa jugulaire. Elle fit ensuite redescendre ses mains vers l'entrejambe de son amant, ses doigts habiles ne tardant pas à trouver l'objet de sa passion. Elle attrapa le phallus en érection, et commença à y appliquer de lentes caresses de haut en bas, partant du bout de son gland pour redescendre jusqu'à ses testicules. Il grogna contre la bouche de sa petite-amie, sa langue cherchant à rejoindre sa jumelle.

Leurs caresses se firent plus intenses encore, et enfin il se positionna parfaitement au dessus d'elle, avant qu'elle ne guide le bout de son membre vers l'entrée de son vagin. Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, pour enfin la pénétrer réellement. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme jamais, suivant chacun de ses mouvements de bassin. Ils étaient en parfaite symbiose, comme ils l'avaient toujours été durant l'acte. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du Diagnosticien, s'aidant de ses talons pour l'enfoncer davantage en elle. Un large sourire ne quittait plus leurs lèvres, ils profitaient autant que cela leur était possible.

Ils ne voyaient plus même le temps passer. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, cette bulle où rien ne pouvait venir les importuner, telle une façon de s'isoler du reste du monde et de n'offrir de l'importance qu'à eux deux, à eux deux seulement. Ils se créaient leur propre mélodie, significative de ce qu'ils étaient, de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. A chaque mouvement, il s'enfonçait un peu plus en elle, et elle semblait totalement l'aspirer en elle. Il devait le reconnaître, cette sensation lui avait grandement manqué durant tout ce temps, et il n'avait jamais éprouvé ceci avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Un nouveau coup de bassin, et il buta contre le fond de la cavité vaginale de sa compagne. Elle gémit dans la nuque de son amant, même si cette fois-co, elle eut bien plus de difficultés à la dissimuler. Il sourit contre la joue de celle-ci et, un râle puissant plus tard, il se déversa longuement en elle. Leurs corps étaient secoués de spasmes de plaisir, les faisant convulser presque frénétiquement.

Lorsque l'orgasme s'estompa peu à peu, il retomba sur elle, dissimulant son visage au creux de la cascade brune de boucles. Ils avaient le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade, mais ils se sentaient mieux que jamais. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, l'entraînant tout contre lui, et elle se reposa contre son torse.

**- Lily avait totalement raison, on avait définitivement besoin d'aller dans notre chambre**, ricana House en caressant distraitement l'avant-bras de celle qui partageait à nouveau sa vie.  
**- Ce n'est pas ta fille pour rien**, assura Cuddy en retour.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière leur porte, et un coup fut asséné sur celle-ci, les faisant aussitôt relever la tête.

**- Vous auriez pu faire moins de bruits quand même ! **S'exclama la voix de l'adolescente. **J'ai tout entendu, c'était dégueulasse ! Vous avez ruiné toute mon innocence d'enfant là !**

Les deux adultes se mirent à rire, amusés par le tact dont faisait preuve la jeune fille. Lisa se détacha de son amant, attrapa un T-shirt large appartement au Diagnosticien, l'enfila ainsi qu'un shorty puis lui jeta un caleçon et un jean qu'il enfila. Une fois chose faite, elle s'avança vers la porte et la déverrouilla, faisant ainsi face à celle qui resterait toujours « _son petit bébé _». Un rictus amusé demeurait sur ses lèvres, tandis que sur les joues de Lily, se dessinèrent les fossettes de cette dernière.

**- Si l'on ne faisait jamais ça, tu ne serais pas là, avec nous**, ricana Greg en se plaçant derrière sa compagne et en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille. **Et, pour ta gouverne, c'est toi qui nous as conseillé d'aller faire nos petites affaires dans notre chambre.  
- Ouais, ben j'aurais jamais du ! **Ironisa-t-elle avant de disparaître vers le salon.

Les deux amants rejoignirent eux aussi la salle à vivre, où leur fille s'était installée sur le canapé, assise en tailleur. Ils s'assirent non loin d'elle, l'un à côté de l'autre, et les doigts de House englobant le genou de son ancienne boss.

**- J'étais sérieuse en vous demandant de baisser le volume**, déclara alors la plus jeune. **Maman, quand tu gémis, on dirait un chaton, sauf que c'est moins adorable.**

La principale concernée lui fit les gros yeux, bien plus amusée que ce qu'elle ne voulait le laisser imaginer. Elle tendit les mains, essayant de chatouiller sa fille. Cette dernière s'agita pour se débattre, mais sa génitrice était bien décidée à ne pas lâcher prise aussi facilement.

**- Arrête Mamaaaaaan ! **Hurla Lily. **Laisse moi, laisse moi ! C'est bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit, je retire tout !**

Cuddy se stoppa net, et replaça les cheveux bruns de sa fille derrière ses oreilles. House la regarda faire sans un mot, presqu'ému par la douceur des gestes de sa compagne. C'était peut-être des détails futiles, des mouvements que feraient n'importe quelle mère aimante mais, émanant de Lisa, c'était mille fois plus beau. Mille fois plus touchant. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir un jour, être entouré de personnes qu'il aimait à ce point, malgré ce qu'il avait pu faire par le passé, ce qu'il avait pu leur faire subir.

**- Mais s'il-vous-plaît, la prochaine fois, attendez que je sois chez une amie, en train de dormir ou... en cours, mais surtout, évitez quand je suis à la maison et que je ne dors pas ! **Rappela une nouvelle fois la petite brunette.  
**- On essayera, promis**, assura Cuddy en riant toujours.  
**- Mais c'est pas dit qu'on y parvienne ! **Continua House, tout aussi jovial.  
**- Ne me dîtes pas que, pendant mes premières années, vous le faisiez devant moi ! **Souffla Lily.  
**- Devant toi, tu veux dire... Sous tes yeux ? **La taquina Greg.  
**- D'après toi ! **Siffla l'adolescente.  
**- Tu veux vraiment avoir la réponse ? **Poursuivit le médecin.  
**- House, arrête**, plaisanta l'Administratrice avant de se tourner vers la plus jeune. **Devant toi, jamais. On attendait toujours que tu dormes, ou bien que tu sois à l'école, ou chez tes grands-parents... Mais jamais directement devant toi, promis.  
- Sur ce point-là, ta mère a raison**, assura-t-il. **Cela ne nous aurait jamais traversé de le faire alors que tu regardais. Jamais.**

Lily ne put retenir un adorable sourire, et se leva avant de venir se placer contre son père pour recevoir un câlin de ce dernier. Et comme toujours, il avait beau lutter, il finirait toujours par tout lui céder, incapable de résister à ses charmants yeux suppliants, à ses craquants sourires et, tout simplement, au fait qu'elle était issue de sa propre chaire.

**- Dîtes... **Ajouta la jeune fille en replaçant ses cheveux en arrière. **Vous... Vous aviez déjà songé à avoir un autre enfant, après moi ?**

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard, pris au dépourvu. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont ils avaient franchement parlé avant leur 'séparation', et depuis leurs retrouvailles, c'était loin d'avoir été l'un de leurs principaux sujets de conversation. House joua distraitement avec les doigts de sa compagne, ne sachant quoi répondre.

**- Pas... Pas vraiment non**, avoua-t-il finalement, soutenu par Cuddy.  
**- Lorsque tu es arrivée dans nos vies, entre toi et le travail, on n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y songer**, annonça Lisa à la suite. **Il fallait toujours pouvoir ajuster nos plannings à tes besoins, et c'est souvent la croix et la bannière.  
- Mais, c'était dans vos projets d'avoir un deuxième ? **Continua Lily. **Ou vous pensiez faire de moi une fille unique ?**

Cette fois-ci, Lisa se leva, et attrapa le dépliant d'un livreur de pizza, qu'elle tendit à leur fille. Cette dernière s'en saisit, bien qu'elle savait éperdument que c'était plus en tant que distraction qu'autre chose.

**- Lily, pour être honnête... **Finit-elle par déclarer, **on ne s'est jamais plongé sur le sujet. Le temps a passé, on a été séparés... Alors sérieusement, je m'étais faite à l'idée que tu sois mon ****seul enfant.  
- Et moi de même**, précisa House.

La jeune fille acquiesça simplement, et reposa son attention sur le menu. Elle indiqua ensuite à ses parents laquelle elle désirait, et rejoignit finalement sa chambre appeler sa meilleure amie Susan le temps que les plats soient livrés. House et Cuddy demeurèrent dans le salon, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, et la tira à lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se blottisse contre lui. Il caressa distraitement son échine, la berçant contre son torse. Il le sentait, les propos de Lily la faisaient tout autant réfléchir que lui.

**- Comme quand elle était petite, elle pose toujours les questions qui nous laissent sans voix... **Finit-il par déclarer.  
**- C'est ça d'avoir créé un être issu de nos gènes à tous les deux**, plaisanta la jeune femme pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
**- N'empêches... Ça m'a fait réfléchir**, avoua-t-il finalement, en déposant un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de sa douce. **Tu aurais voulu un deuxième enfant de moi, toi ?**

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, déglutissant difficilement. Ses doigts caressèrent le visage de son amant, tout doucement, retraçant les courbes de sa mâchoire. Elle ravala sa salive, ferma quelques instants les yeux, et les rouvrit avant de répondre.

**- Je pense que oui... **Annonça-t-elle enfin. **Tu m'as offert une merveilleuse fille, et j'en suis ravie, j'en suis fière. Alors oui, je pense... Enfin je suis certaine que j'aurais voulu un deuxième enfant de toi...**

Il engloba le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, et approcha son visage afin de l'embrasser tendrement. Il lui prit ensuite les mains, souffla un bon coup, et reposa son front contre le sien.

**- Que dirais-tu si... Si on essayait ? **Proposa-t-il alors, à la plus grande stupeur de la brunette.  
**- Attends attends... Tu me proposes qu'on essaie de faire un deuxième ? **S'étonna-t-elle.  
**- Exactement. Tu en avais envie, il n'est pas encore trop tard, et je suis prêt à me relancer dans l'aventure**, promit-il en caressant la paume de la jeune femme. **Et puis, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.  
- Mais... tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard ?  
- Tu n'es pas ménopausée, tu es en excellente condition physique, et pour ce qui est de surveillance médicale, je serai là**, indiqua-t-il. **Alors je me répète : veux-tu tenter d'avoir un autre enfant avec moi ?**

Sans plus tarder, elle lui sauta presque au cou, et se blottit tout contre lui. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, la berçant doucement. Rapidement, il sentit sa chemise s'humidifier, et pressa ses paupières l'une contre l'autre. Pas besoin de la regarder pour le savoir, elle pleurait de joie. Et il était ravi de pouvoir la rendre aussi heureuse.

**- Bien sûr que oui, mille fois oui... **Souffla-t-elle une fois un peu remise du choc.  
**- Alors on essayera**, déclara-t-il. **On va offrir un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Lily, et cette fois-ci, pas question que je disparaisse à nouveau au bout de cinq ans.**

Leur fille apparut un peu plus tard au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte, et remarqua aussitôt que le visage de sa mère était humide. Elle se précipita vers elle, l'enveloppant immédiatement dans ses bras en interrogeant son père du regard. Il lui adressa un simple sourire, frottant l'échine de Cuddy.

**- Lily, ta mère et moi nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur un point**, annonça-t-il.  
**- On va essayer d'avoir un autre enfant... **Finit Lisa, en caressant les cheveux de son aînée. **On a décidé d'essayer...**

Tout comme l'avait fait sa génitrice quelques minutes plus tôt, Lily se rua dans les bras de son père, l'enlaçant grandement avant de faire de même avec sa mère. Elle s'installa ensuite à même le sol, un large sourire irradiant ses lèvres.

**- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial ! **S'exclama-t-elle, plus enthousiaste que jamais. **En plus, je pourrais vous donner un coup de main avec le bébé, ça ne sera pas un problème ! Mais dîtes moi... Vous n'allez pas faire des essais aussi bruyants que tout à l'heure, hum ?**

Dans le mille. Les deux adultes se mirent à rire une nouvelle fois, le tact de leur fille les amusant toujours grandement. Ils restèrent ensuite de longues minutes à se taquiner au sujet de tout et n'importe quoi, profitant simplement de former à nouveau une famille réunie. Les sourires ne quittaient jamais leurs lèvres, les éclats de rire fusaient, les plaisanteries allaient de bon train. Ils passaient une agréable soirée, qu'ils n'échangeraient pour rien au monde.

Plus House se penchait sur la question, plus il regrettait toutes ces années passées loin des siens. Il comprenait le nombre de choses qu'il avait raté durant le développement de sa fille, le nombre d'instants en amoureux avec Cuddy. Le genre de petits détails dont, à présent qu'il avait retrouvé _SA_ famille, il ne pouvait plus se passer. Alors il se fichait bien du temps qu'il leur faudrait pour avoir un deuxième enfant, ou du fait que cela impliquerait des changements dans leur vie. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était le bonheur des femmes de sa fille. Et, du moment qu'il avait leur amour, il n'était pas à plaindre. Au contraire, il était un homme heureux, quand bien même ce mot avait échappé à son vocabulaire tant de temps durant. Et puis, chaque fois qu'il se demandait s'il méritait ou non tout cela, un seul 'baiser de feu' de sa compagne, et il oubliait tout les tracas éventuels, pour se focaliser sur eux, et seulement eux trois – du moins quatre, en comptant les essais qu'ils menaient pour agrandir leur petite famille- …

_The End._


End file.
